FF EXO- Together We Can Save World (Chapt1) ----Putra----
by KimJongINdra
Summary: bagaiman EXO menyelamatkan dunia mereka dari ancaman bahaya..? dan bagaimana dengan nasib pohon kehidupan..? Let's Read


Title : Together,We Can Save World (Chapt.1)

Author : Putra-_-

Main Cast : EXO K&M

Other Cast : Can You See In This Story^^

Genre : Fantasi,Romance

Rating : Tentuin sendiri readers ^^

Anyeonggggg Readers Tercinta,heheheheheheh^^.Putra Back dengan FF ff B.A.P-nya di tunda dulu yaa,soalnya belum ada ide buat lanjutin alurnya^^ ff debut saya yang ber-Genre ceritanya memuaskan readers semua murni dari kreatifitas otak ,saya harap jangan jadi copycat yaa, di tunggu RLC Buat kelanjutan ,tanpa panjang lebar,HR-_-

Author POV

Kota yang indah itu kini bagai kota ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan dan pemandangan hijau,kini berubah menjadi tumpukan gedung tua dan asap yang menambah kesan menderitanya tempat beberapa tahun silam,kota yang tenang telah di ambil alih oleh kelompok kota indah itu,telah berubah menjadi sarang para penjahat kuat yang ingin menaklukan seluruh saja mixed disebut campuran..?,karena anggota dari united itu adalah kumpulan dari berbagai united yang berkhianat dari united asli kemampuan masing-masing yang telah membuat united mixed ini tak ada yang dapat yang terdiri dari 8 orang namja dan 4 orang yeoja itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa,yang merupakan ikon dari united mereka pemimpin mereka yang mendirikan mixed united ini,adalah salah satu dari united paling terkenal di seluruh united di mengapa ia berkhianat dengan united pasti, namja yang paling menguasai united seluruh dunia ini,bertekad menguasi dan menaklukkan seluruh united yang ada,dan menjadi united tunggal untuk mendapatkan kedudukan united ini bukan tak pernah mendapatkan ,perlawanan yang di beri oleh united-united yang mereka jajah,tak mampu menyaingi kekuatan mereka yang merupakan kumpulan dari berbagai ,hanya satu harapan dunia,agar mixed united ini bisa menghentikan tindakan dan rencana jahat ,12 namja yang telah di ramalkan oleh pohon mempunyai kekuatan khusus seperti ,12 namja dari ramalan pohon itu tak kunjung juga muncul.

Author POV End

Suho POV.

Selama kekacauan ini berlanjut,aku hanya bisa baik aku mati terhormat daripada hidup menjadi bawahan dan pesuruh mixed united yang telah merenggut seluruh ,bukan hanya ,seluruh unitedku sudah di bunuh habis oleh kumpulan orang tak berhati sedikit pula,bagian dari unitedku menjadi prajurit yang melindungi ,sekalipun aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi pelindung dari orang-orang baik aku ketahuan dan di namaku kim joon myun atau biasa di panggil dari tree hanya aku yang masih tersisa dari bersembunyi di tempat aman yang dibuat oleh appaku sebelum ia terbunuh karena melindungi united dan eomma ku adalah pelindung dari tree karena itu mereka harus rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk united mereka pergi berperang,mereka telah menyuruhku untuk tetap disini,seorang adalah pengendali pikiran,dan appaku adalah si tubuh slalu berkata padaku agar aku harus tetap hidup,karena aku adalah ikon dari tree ,setiap united memiliki ikon yang menjadi senjata ampuh bagi tiap-tiap setiap united,hanya memiliki satu ,bagaimana aku bisa menjadi ikon dari unitedku,sedangkan aku tak memiliki kekuatan unitedku,aku adalah ,aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikan air apapun sampai saat aku bisa menjadi ikon unitedku.

Tak terasa perutku mulai perutku ini minta kurang lebih 4 tahun,aku hidup bersembunyi seperti aku di lindungi pohon kehidupan atau apa,yang ku tahu aku selalu aku mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ini,untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa satu tempat yang pasti menyimpan makanan,yaitu markas para mixed memang,namun,salah satu prajurit dari mixed united itu adalah pengikut setia ia bergabung dengan mixed united hanya untuk melindungiku,sang ikon ,aku salah satu namja ramalan pohon ,entahlah aku tak juga yang selalu memberiku makanan dan segala yang ku perlukan selama ini.

Aku berjalan jalan pintas yang kutahu karena aku orang asli united ini,memudahkan aku untuk mencari jalan yang menurutku ,aku mencoba berlari kecil namun tetap menjaga volume salah satu dari mixed united memiliki kekuatan ikon merasakan sesuatu dari jarak suara,tenaga atau ,ia jarang di tree united,karena ia orang yang slalu di bawa oleh pimpinan united bukan sarang inti kami Cuma di jadikan tempat persinggahan layaknya united-united lain untuk di ambil kekayaan alam kami atau membunuh ikon united kami,yaitu terus berjalan hingga sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"joon myun,"suara itu terdengar sangat pelan.

"kim ahjussi,"jawabku ceria.

"igooo, cukup untuk persiapanmu sebulan kembali dan berhati-hatilah,"ucapnya pelan.

"nae,kim ahjussi,gomawoyoo atas semua ini,"ucapku lalu aku mulai menghilang untuk kembali ke tempat ,langkahku terhenti,mataku membulat takut mulai menjalar di seluruh tuhuhku hingga tubuh ini bergetar ,tempat persembunyianku selama 4 tahun itu telah di lihat salah satu anggota dari mixed united dengan prajurit yang sangat banyak di belakangnya telah menggeledah tempat persembunyianku yang berada di bawah tanah itu.

"lapor tuan,tidak ada seorangpun di dalam,"ucap salah satu prajurit.

"tidak mungkin,cari lagi !,water pasti di sini,"ucap namja yang terlihat sangat jahat itu.

"w-water,,? Apa yang di maksudnya adalah aku,"gumamku dalam hati. Aku semakin takut berdetak terasa lemas dan bagai tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhku."apa ini akhirnya?,harus kemana aku sekarang?,eommaa,appaaaa!,mian aku tak mampu melindungi united kita dan dunia aku bukanlah namja ramalan yang orang-orang hanya namja biasa appa,eomaaa..!,"ucapku lirih dengan air mata yang mulai tiba-tiba suara teriakan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"disannnaaaaaaa.!,"ucap salah satu prajurit yang telah melihatku.

aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya,lalu aku mulai berlari sekuat yang aku bisa sangat sesak sangat takut,benar-benar takut.

"hosshh,hoshh,hoshhh,"deru nafasku tak prajurit itu masih saja ,karena aku tahu sudut-sudut united ini dengan sangat baik,aku berhasil bersembunyi.

"sialll,dimana anak itu,"ucap salah satu prajurit.

"j-jika kita tidak menemukannya,k-kepala kita taruhannya,"ucap prajurit lain terengah-engah.

"sial,ayooo cari lagi,"ucap prajurit yang lain,lalu kulihat mereka menghilang.

Aku bisa bernafas lega nafas yang masih memburu,aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pohon besar untuk mengistirahatkan jantungku sesaat.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?,aku tak bisa bersembunyi seperti ini atau lambat,aku pasti akan di temukan oleh mereka lagi."gumamku dalam hati.

Lalu,dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa,aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku sejauh mungkin dari tempat masih saja memburu,jantungku bagai terlalu keras bekerja terus berjalan sejauh yang aku ,kakiku terasa lemah,kepalaku terasa pusing dan mataku mulai ..

~BUGHHH~~

Tubuhku ingin segera berdiri ,tenagaku bagai tak ada sama ,aku berusaha terus tak ingin mati sekarang.

"eomma,appaaa!,tolong aku,"ucapku aku benar-benar tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi aku tak sadarkan diri.

Mataku mulai terbuka kulihat hanya hamparan hijau yang hamparan awan biru cerah dengan gumpalan awan adalah keadaan unitedku 4 tahun mataku membulat ada dua wajah yang benar-benar kurindukan selama wajah yang hangat yang telah lama tak kulihat tengah tersenyum kepadaku di bawah pohon beringin yang sangat besar.

"ee-eeommmaaaaa,aa—apppppaaaaaaa,"ucapku berteriak lalu berlari ke arah peluk erat mereka berdua,menghilangkan semua penat dan beban yang ku tenggung seorang diri.

"apaaa dan eommaa slalu disisimu nak."ucap suara hangat milik appa.

Aku menoleh keatas dengan air mata yang setia mengabsen pipiku yang mereka berdua tengah tersenyum sangat hangat dan yang tak bisa kulihat lagi,kini telah dapat kulihat kembali.

"ee-eommaaaa,A-appaaaa,cepat jemput suhoo,suho ingin disini,disini sangat indah,"ucapku dengan tangisku yang meledak.

"tidak sayangg,kau belum saatnya disini,"ucap eommaku dengan senyum tulusnya.

"m-mengapa eomaaa,apa eomma tega melihatku disiksa eohh..?"ucapku dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"bukan begitu nak,kau belum melaksanakan juga belum menepati janjimu kan,jika kau akan menyelamatkan dunia,"ucap appaku sambil menghapus air mataku yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"ta-tapii appaa,aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun,ak-akuu,"ucapku terisak.

"tak ada yang langsung instan di dunia nak,kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu ketika kau telah yakin akan dirimu sendiri,"ucap appa lagi.

"benar suho,kau akan mendapatkannya,pohon kehidupan tak pernah salah memilih suho,"ucap eomma lembut.

"e-eomaaa ,"ucapku aku menghapus air mataku kasar."baikalah appa,eomaaa,aku akan membuat dunia ini kembali damai seperti akan percaya pada diriku akan berusaha untuk semua orang yang telah percaya padaku,aku akan menghancurkan kejahatan itu eomaa,appaa,"ucapku semangat.

"itu baru anak appa,kau akan menjadi malaikat bumi suho,''ucap appa dengan senyumnya.

"ia suhoo,kembalilah,bukan saatnya kau tertidur sekarang,"ucap eomma sambil mendorongku lembut ke arah cahaya putih.

"eomma,apaaa,"ucapku.

"kau pasti bisa suhoo,pergilah,buat appa bangga waterrrr,"teriak appa diikiuti senyum oleh eommaku.

"hmmmm,pasti appa eommaaaa,aku akan membanggakan kalian,"ucapku lalu menghilang di balik cahaya.

Suho POV End-_-

Author POV

Suho Perlahan membuka mencoba membiarkan matanya menangkap cahaya ia mencoba melihat merasa sangat asing dengan tempat itu.

"dd-dimana aku ,"ucap suho lirih sambil memegang kepalanya.

"kau dirumahku anak muda,"terdengar sebuah suara.

"n-nuguseyo,,?"ucapku terbata

"aku melihatmu terbaring di tengah hutan,dan aku melihat banyak sekali prajurit berkeliaran,lalu aku mencoba membawamu kesini,"ucap kakek tersebut.

"kau bukan salah satu dari mereka,?"tanyaku.

"jika ia salah satu dari mereka,bagaimana kau ada disini,"ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"layyy..?"ucap kakek itu.

Suho sedikit mematung,melihat namja yang sangat cantik menurutnya mendekat kearahnya.

"kau water..?"tanyanya dengan wajah ramahnya.

"w-water..? ehh,n-naee.."ucapku menunduk.

~~GREPPP~~~

Aku membulatkan mataku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat tak menyangka,namja cantik yang tak ku tahu siapa itu tengah membawaku kedalam hanya mematung dalam merasa nyaman,dan energiku terasa terisi ,memang aneh,namun itu yang suho rasakan sekarang.

Author POV End-_-

Suho POV

Aku merasa sangat tenang di pelukan namja ini,entah karena apa,seluruh energiku terasa bagai terisi ia mulai melihat ke arahku dengan wajah manisnya dan berkta hal yang mengejutkanku.

"kau adalah coupleku,"ucapnya ceria.

'c-co-coupleeee,,? Ucapku sambil menganga.

"hmmmm,"ucapnya dengan wajahnya yang ,aku zhang yi xing,kau bisa memanggilku lay,aku dari china united,aku juga ikon sepertimu,"ucapnya dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"m-miannn,aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakana,"ucapku sambil memegang tengkukku.

"k-kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang cerita ramalan,"ucap lay tak percaya.

"hehehe,sebenarnya aku kurang tahu,"ucapku tersenyum kaku."bahkan aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan khususku,"timpalku lagi.

"mwoooo..?"teriak lay tak percaya.

"sudahlah lay,memang ada yang terlambat dalam menguasai kekuatan khususnya."ucap kakek itu.

"tapii kek,dia sudah terlihat saja ketika kakek selamatkan karena di kejar para prajurit sudah bisa menggunakan saat itu umurku masih 9 tahun,"ucap lay.

"sudahlah lay,"ucap kakek itu lalu duduk di sebelahku."nak,kau benar-benar tak tahu tentang ramalan itu,"ucap kakek itu padaku.

"aku pernah mendengarnya,ada 12 namja yang bisa menghentika mixed united yang tersebar di seluruh ,aku hanya tahu sebatas itu,"ucapku.

"begini nak,pohon kehidupan telah meramalkan sesuatu yang merupakan harapan dari semua orang itu mengeluarkan 12 tanda dari daun sekian lama pohon kehidupan tak meramalkan sesuatu,ini pertama kalinya,pohon tersebut meramalkan sesuatu di tengah kacaunya dunia ini"ucap kakek itu.

"12 namja itu maksudnya apa kek,?"tanyaku lagi.

"12 namja itu adalah orang mengapa,pohon kehidupan memilih 12 namja itu.12 namja yang di pilih oleh pohon kehidupan itu memiliki kekuatan khusus ."timpal lay sebelum kakek itu menjawab.

"kekuatan khusus..? apa seperti,.?"ucapku terputus.

"yaaaa,kau adalah buku ramalan pohon kehidupan,12 namja tersebut memiliki couple yang telah di pertemukan oleh kau water,couplemu adalah aku,aku heal(unicorn),"ucap lay dengan senyumnya.

"heal(unicorn)..?"ucapku tak mengerti.

"aigooo,kau tak tahu sama sekali ternyata,"ucap lay."12 namja itu akan memiliki couple yang cocok dengan kekuatan mereka yang di tentukan oleh ,setiap namja pilihan akan memiliki couple dari namja pilihan juga,"ucap lay lagi.

"begini nak,ada 12 lambang kekuatan yang di ramalkan oleh pohon water,teleportation,wind,earth,light,flame,time control,telekinesis,lightning,heal(unicorn),frost( ice),dan flight(dragon).masing-masing dari kalian akan mempunyai couple yang sesuai dengan kekuatan ,kalian harus belajar juga bagaimana cara menyatukan 12 kekuatan luar biasa itu untuk melawan kekacauan mengapa,mixed united slalu berusaha membunuh 12 orang dalam ramalan,"ucap kakek itu .

"ternyata begitu,"ucapku.

"kau sudah mengerti chagi,"ucap lay yang entah kapan sudah memelukku dari belakang.

"c-chagii apa!,kita hanya couple,bukan kekasih,"ucapku gugup.

''heheheheh,aku bercanda water,jangan di bawa couple dengan kekasih jelas coupleku juga kekasihku,pasti sangat menyenangkan,"ucap lay sambli mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepadaku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain kek,"tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"yang lain masih tersebar,kita hanya bisa berharap,mereka semua belum terbunuh selama masih ada perlindungan dari pohon kehidupan,"ucap kakek itu.

"l-lalu bagaimana kami bisa berkumpul kek,"tanyaku lagi.

"dengan hati kalian,"jawab kakek itu dengan senyum.

"h-hatii..?"jawabku.

"nae,hati 12 namja saling terhubung satu sama karena itu,kalian akan sangat mudah akrab satu sama lain,"ucap kakek itu.

"apa kita hanya diam begini saja kek?"tanyaku.

"kita harus mencari super power yang lain,"sahut lay.

"benar,kalian adalah couple yang di beri wasiat oleh pohon dalam ramalan,kalian harus menemukan couple yang lain,"jawab kakek itu sambil memberikan sebuah buku kuno.

"apaa ini kek,"tanyaku.

"itu adalah buku ramalan,lihatlah halaman pertama,"ucap kakek itu.

Lalu aku membuka buku itu,dan terlihat ada seekor unicorn sedang bermain dengan air.

"unicorn menyukai air,apa ini..?"tanyaku.

"itu artinya kita adalah couple yang dipilih oleh pohon unicorn dan kau water,"ucap lay.

"buku itu akan memuat petunjuk penting buat kalian dalam mencari super power yang lain,"ucap kakek itu.

"baiklah suho,ayoo berjuang,"ucap lay semangat.

"l-lalu kapan kita akan pergi..?"tanyaku.

"jika buku ramalan menunjukkan gambar dan petunjuk baru pada halaman berikutnya,"jawab lay.

"begitu," ,

~~GREKKKKKK~~~

Perutku berbunyi,lalu aku melihat lay dengan wajah merah.

"astaga,kau lapar water..?"ucap lay.

"heheheheh,nae heal,"ucapku malu.

"kau belum makan nak..?"Tanya kakek itu.

"nae heleboji,aku sudah 2 hari tak mencari makanan,aku terlihat oleh prajurit dan berlari hingga kesini,"jawabku.

"itu juga takdir suho,"ucap kakek itu tersenyum.

"ayooo,chagii kita makan ayooo,"ucap lay sambil menarik tanganku.

"ahh, nae heal,"ucapku gugup lalu berdiri mengikutinya.

"nasib dunia ini ada pada kalian,cepat atau lambat,tempat ini akan di temukan oleh harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini,"ucap kakek itu pelan.

SuHo POV End-_-

Author POV

Suho dengan semangatnya menyantap makanan yang ada di meja sangat lama tidak makan dengan tenang seperti ini.

"uu-uhukkkk,"ucap suho tersedak.

"aigooo chagiya,pelan-pelan makanan ini juga untukmu semua,jangan terburu-buru,"ucap lay sambil member suho segelas air,lalu suho meminumnya.

"hehehheeh,mian heal,"ucap suho nyengir lalu melanjutkan, makannya.

"water apa kau juga kehilangan keluargamu..?"Tanya lay lemah

"nae,aku kehilangan mereka 4 tahun silam,"jawab suho sambil mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"kau sudah bisa melupakan mereka,"sahut lay.

"takkan ada yang bisa melupakan orang yang telah melahirkan dan menjaga kita ,jika kita terus terlarut dalam kesedian,kita lebih baik mati aku sudah berjanji pada mereka,bahwa aku akan membuat mereka bangga di surga,"ucap suho.

"naee,tap-tapi,hikzz,hikzz,aku masih tak percaya aku takkan melihat mereka lagi,"jawab lay mulai terisak.

"h-heaal,"ucap suho ,suho berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh dengan poni bagai kuda negeri dongeng itu hanya terisak di pelukan suho.

"uljimmaaa,aku akan selalu berjanji,aku akan membuatmu bisa menerima ini semua,"ucap suho lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah lay.

Lay yang melihat mata tulus namja itu kemudian mempererat pelukkannya.

"g-gomawoyooo water,"ucapnya.

"naee,kalau begitu kau tak boleh menangis terlalu indah untuk terluka" ucap suho tulus.

~~BLUSHHHH~~

Wajah lay seketika ia mekin mempererat pelukannya agar wajah merahnya tak kontras terlihat oleh couple timnya hanya tersenyum melihat mengapa suho merasa damai jika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh karena mereka couple tim atau apa,suho pun tak suho yakini sekarang,ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga sekarang untuk menemukan kekuatannya agar bisa melindungi namja ini.

"tenanglah heal,aku akan melindungimu,"ucap suho.

Author POV End-_-

Suho POV

Perlahan bias cahaya mengusik terasa pagi telah coba menormalkan pikiranku yang masih berterbangan entah kemana,dan mencoba membuka mataku lihat couple timku lay sedang tertidur manis di sebelahku sambil memeluk hanya tersenyum mengapa,aku sangat nyaman berada di lihat wajah manisnya terpejam tenag di tanganku mulai mengelus kulitnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum,betapa Indahnya cipaan tuhan tanganku terhenti pada bibirnya yang susah payah menelan dengan jantung ku yang tak berdetak normal,kudekatkan wajahku terasa deru nafas halusnya di menutup mataku,lalu jarak antara kami semakin menipis hingga suara ketukan pintu aku menarik lagi wajahku karena heal telah sedikit terbangun.

"kalian ayoo bangunn! Sudah pagii,ayoo sarapann,"teriak kakek itu.

Lay yang mendengar suara kakek itu mulai membuka ia tersenyum tulus ke hanya mencoba membuang wajahku,karena wajahku pasti sangat merah ia mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya lagi di pinggangku,lalu kurasa ia menghirup dalam bau tubuhku lewat kepalanya yang berada di dadaku.

"iya kek,kami keluar,"ucap lay."water,kau habis jogging,jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat,"ucapnya tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar kami.

Aku hanya mematung,aku sangat malu akan diriku.

"aishhh,apa sebenarnya hanya couple suhoo,jangan gila,"ucapku.

Lalu aku mencoba menenangkan diriku,lalu menyusul lay ke meja makan.

Suho POV End-_-

Author POV.

Terlihat 3 orang penghuni rumah itu tengah asik menyantap sarapan dan kakek rame mengobrolkan suho hanya mencoba tersenyum,karena ia masih sangat gugup tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dari arah kamar layho membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"jangan-jangan,"Tanya lay

"benar,tidak salah lagi"ucap kakek itu.

"a-ada apa" kataku .

"Ramalan baru telah tiba,mungkin ini saatnya kita mulai bertarung water,"ucap lay.

"a-aapaaa,"sahutku gugup.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar lay dan buku ramalan itu tengah melayang di udara dengan cahaya yang sangat ,buku itu terbang kea rah mereka bertiga,dan jatuh tepat di tangan ,buku itu perlahan buku itu mecerminkan sebuah muncullah sebuah gambar burung api yang mengelilingi matahari yang di selimuti cahaya yang sangat terang.

"ramalan akan mulai terbuka,"baca kakek itu.

"kekuatan terbesar akan mucul setelah ia benar-benar perlu untuk melindungi,"baca lay.

"apiii,selalu memiliki cahaya,"baca suho."apa maksudnya ini,"tambahnya.

"flame dan light telah muncul dalam ramalan,"ucap kakek itu.

"flame dan light..?"Tanya lay dan suho.

"jangan banyak bertanya,cepat siapkan diri kalian dan cari mereka,"ucap kakek tegas.

"tapii,kakek bagaimana sendiri..?"Tanya lay.

"pohon kehidupan telah bicara,cepat lakukan,"ucap kakek itu.

"baiklah kek,kami akan menyelamatkan dunia ini,dan kami akan kembali menemui kakek,"ucap lay mulai terisak.

"sudahlah heal,aku tidak akan apa-apa,"jawab kakek itu.

Lalu lay dan suho mencoba bersiap mengikuti ramalan buku memang pohon kehidupan benar adanya,ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang bagi keduanya.

-_-TBC-_-

Wahhh gimana gimana..? semoga readers suka yaa. buat ff fantasi gak kalau kurang jelas,jangan lupa RLC ya buat

Saranghae-_-Putra-_-FF DRama


End file.
